


Hate It Here

by SchizoidSeth



Series: The Story of My Life As the Son Of Lord Tartarus And Lady Nyx [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asthma, Hemophilia, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoidSeth/pseuds/SchizoidSeth
Summary: I get a trip to hogwarts acting under a fake identity!! I have no fucking clue where my songbird is!!The woman wearing nothing but, pink scares the living shit out of me. And all this bullshit is going down so, you better be there to enjoy it.Sequal to The Story of Me Being the Son of Lady Nyx And Lord Tartarus.





	

Hurts.  
It hurts so much.  
Shuddering in horror as my hand graced my wing.  
Laying. Right. Next. To. Me.  
As my fingers graced it, it dissolved under my hand, forming tattoos on my bleached skin. Lifting up a little to see where I was sent excruciating pain vibrates violently throughout me. Words carved into my arm. Up my arm, following the vein.

You can't turn an angel into a demon and blame them for being evil

Tracing the words along my forearm vein, the shadows gently lay cloths apon my body

Tracing the words along my forearm vein, the shadows gently lay cloths apon my body. Standing uneasily as my eyes grace over a empty, menacing forest. A moan of agony gently flowed over my ears. Looking over my shoulder I freeze. The pure creature laid on its side whimpering in pain. Rushing over to the unicorn's side, I call the shadows to cover and close the wound.

"Sh its okay, your safe now."

Larks voice rung through my conscience as gazing down into those scared, black eyes. Where are you Lark? I start shaking as curling into a tight ball. Lark. Where are you? I'm scared and lost. I need you here. My shadows pull away from the pure creature and it sits as if to got sleep, pulls me into its embrace.

who's going to keep the monster from coming out now?

Cold

Aching 

Alone

Opening my swirling eyes, I hiss at the burn of the cold .....

stone?

I was in a plain stone room with a eerie atmosphere. My ripped cloths were gone and in their place was a Cloke with a simple black shirt and pants.

My ripped cloths were gone and in their place was a Cloke with a simple black shirt and pants

Standing with effort I lean against the wall, I hear a door open.I was pinned to the wall by someone, followed by a stick it my neck. Whatever it was it wasn't just a stick, the thing gave me shivers by how much darkness and corruption reeking off it. Looking up to see my attacker, I shudder internally. The thing was coming out of the back of a sleeping person's head!

"Who are you? How did you control those shadows at this age?"

"S-Seth Samuel, I was b-born with the ability Sir."

The creature looks at me quizzically, corrupt interest twinkled in his snake eyes.

"Your young, too young to be a Death Eater so how about we have a bit of fun. You will say here and I will make you into the perfect Death Eater. Lets get started then.

"Crucio."

Pain devoured my body as if I was going through my nine years of hell repeatedly.

"Little bitch, your nothing more than a play thing."

"You my son don't make me laugh."

"Call me Daddy one more time and I'll slit your throat. You are a disgrace in this world."

"Aww is little raven going to cry? Grow up little piece of shit! Letting all those gods mark you, disgusting. Run to your gods little whore."

Their voices haunted me over and over and over and over and pop. My voice went silent but, I knew I was still screaming. It's gone. My vocal cords ripped and more blood flowed from my mouth. The pain stopped and I shakily look up at him. His smile is turned up dazedly. He was watching the shadows ripple and thrash against the walls from my pain. He frowned slightly and with a flick of his wand, My vocal cords were repaired. And it started again.

Again.

Again. 

I'm breaking again.

"I called you all here today-"

 

It was time. My scars glowed their respective colors as my lord spoke. My new dark mark glowed dark blue, my Lyssa mark glowing red on the my neck mirroring Akhlys' green one, and lastly Lark's full name carved into my chest glowing a light baby blue under my shirt. My body hadn't changed much in those four years except I was taller and I'm not as innocent anymore.

"He is the perfect death eater ever created"

Hiding in the shadows of the main wing of my lord's headquarters, I traced Larks letters on my chest.

"Sh its okay."

Daddy's crown pulses sending a calming sensation over me. I stand up with my back straight and flatten my arms against my middle back. My checkered over shirt matched my gray jeans making me look a little ragged and a little creepy. My lord told me to wear muggle cloths because I was going to follow on of his death eaters to the outside world. A whine to my side and a large grim muscle rested on my shoulder. I turn to see my grim's sharp white eyes and a sinister smile goes across his face. A smirk of my own forms as I hear,

"Samuel you may appear now."

Stepping out of the shadows with EFA, head up tall behind me. Everyone gasped apon seeing me and my Grim.

"My lord you must be joking!"

"Surely there are better Death Eaters than this!"

"He is nothing but a boy my lord!!"

"SILENCE!!! I have trained the boy myself. Any doubt on his abilities insults me. I do n't want to hear another word from any of you. Now Lucas If you could do as I instructed."

""Yes my lord, Mr Samuel if you would follow me and your um.........Grim?, can come along to."

The man had pale skin and bleach looking blond hair. His robes were high quality, showing a pure blood status. Nodding gently, I gestured for EFA to follow as we walled down the hall. Exiting the aria the man turned to me.

"The lord as explained to you what the plan is yes?"

"Yes I have Mr. Malfoy. I will be attending Hogwarts, while there I will be searching for weaknesses in the charms surrounding the school. My name is James Gaunt for now on, I am 13 with my pet..." EFA warped and condensed into a rat.

" EFA warped and condensed into a rat  
"-rat. I am Draco's ill cousin that has Asthma and Hemophilia."

I pull out a inhaler from my pocket ,

"My acting abilities are no problem with these arrangements if that's any concern."

"Excellent now we should be on our way."

"I called you all here today-"

 

It was time. My scars glowed their respective colors as my lord spoke. My new dark mark glowed dark blue, my Lyssa mark glowing red on the my neck mirroring Akhlys' green one, and lastly Lark's full name carved into my chest glowing a light baby blue under my shirt. My body hadn't changed much in those four years except I was taller and I'm not as innocent anymore.

"He is the perfect death eater ever created"

Hiding in the shadows of the main wing of my lord's headquarters, I traced Larks letters on my chest.

"Sh its okay."

Daddy's crown pulses sending a calming sensation over me. I stand up with my back straight and flatten my arms against my middle back. My checkered over shirt matched my gray jeans making me look a little ragged and a little creepy. My lord told me to wear muggle cloths because I was going to follow on of his death eaters to the outside world. A whine to my side and a large grim muscle rested on my shoulder. I turn to see my grim's sharp white eyes and a sinister smile goes across his face. A smirk of my own forms as I hear,

"Samuel you may appear now."

Stepping out of the shadows with EFA, head up tall behind me. Everyone gasped apon seeing me and my Grim.

"My lord you must be joking!"

"Surely there are better Death Eaters than this!"

"He is nothing but a boy my lord!!"

"SILENCE!!! I have trained the boy myself. Any doubt on his abilities insults me. I do n't want to hear another word from any of you. Now Lucas If you could do as I instructed."

""Yes my lord, Mr Samuel if you would follow me and your um.........Grim?, can come along to."

The man had pale skin and bleach looking blond hair. His robes were high quality, showing a pure blood status. Nodding gently, I gestured for EFA to follow as we walled down the hall. Exiting the aria the man turned to me.

"The lord as explained to you what the plan is yes?"

"Yes I have Mr. Malfoy. I will be attending Hogwarts, while there I will be searching for weaknesses in the charms surrounding the school. My name is James Gaunt for now on, I am 13 with my pet..." EFA warped and condensed into a rat.

" EFA warped and condensed into a rat  
"-rat. I am Draco's ill cousin that has Asthma and Hemophilia."

I pull out a inhaler from my pocket ,

"My acting abilities are no problem with these arrangements if that's any concern."

"Excellent now we should be on our way."

Apparating into the streets of Diagon Alley, I follow Mr. Malfoy and his son to get supplies.

"So your my cousin and your sick are you? I should be right in assuming your a a pureblood?"

"Indeed I am."

"Draco I told you of his condition, protect him. I told you the symptoms to look out for, to race him to Madam Pomfrey. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course father. He is family and I protect family."

"Very good, now I have business to attend to." 

And with that Mr. Malfoy left. Draco turns to me.

"Please forgive me for my incompetence in natural body functioning. If I could help it I would."

The words flowed from my mouth easily and almost thoughtlessly.

"I don't think anyone with your condition can help it cousin. But I can see your competence for behave and views on this messed up world. To be honest if you a regular pureblood I would still treat you much the same, now we must go get our school supplies."

We walked in silence but, Draco's curiosity broke the silence.

"That rat on your shoulder there whats his name and does he have any ability"

"EFA and He helps me find help when I can't myself. Protects me when others aren't there to and he knows when I need medication or/and if I need to go to Madam Pomfrey's."

"Sounds like I need to turn to him on what to do if your ever hurt. Do you have your wand?"

"Yes, Hazel wood, thestral hair core, 12 inches, and slightly yielding."

"Mmm well one less place to go I guess  
Stepping off the station, Draco sneer toward a boy a few feet in front of us. Turning to his friends he strictly said,

"I told you on the train my cousin's condition to detail, flank him, protect him."

His friends surrounded me so the kids around us couldn't even see me. Draco lead the group to the boy he sneered at earlier.

"To was the ministry to let you run around free, Potter. You better enjoy it while you can, Potter. I say there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

The boy try's to lunge at Draco but, his red haired friend held him back.

"See I told you complete nuts!"

Draco steps back in front of me. So that's the blood traitor Harry Potter, Draco told me many things about him. 

"Just get away from me!!"

"Did you see the boy Draco was hiding?" 

I slightly heard Harry's red head friend whisper in Harry's ear.

"Lets go boys and cus."

Draco leads us to the carriages and gets in a empty one.

"So what you think of Potter, cus?"

"I haven't met him really yet so I'm not sure. All I can tell is that you to have grown quite a dislike for each other or is there something your not telling me, Draco?"

"Talk later."

I smile smugly, recognizing his expression on Larks face when he sees me. At the thought my face drops, would he hate how I've changed? Lark where are you?

"Gaunt!!"

Snapping out my thoughts, I see Draco's body guards looking at me worriedly.

"We're here Gaunt . Come on, we're starving!!"

The two practically pick me up and run inside, carrying me by the arms. Draco runs up to catch up with the meat heads.

"Careful! You idiots! My cousin is easily bruised, put him down!" 

"Sorry, Malfoy."

"Yeah sorry."

"Don't apologize to me dimwits, he's the one your bruising."

They put me down and Draco rushes to my side, checking my arms for bruises. Two or three have formed.

"Any pain cus? Tell me if anything changes."

A voice interrupts Draco's search.

"What's makes him so special to you Malfoy?"

Draco straightens and turns to Harry. Harry and his red haired friend glare at Draco, while his bookworm friend is staring at me curiously. Placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, he stops mid sentence. Stepping past him I greet,

"My names James Gaunt, I am Draco's cousin. I'm ill with Hemophilia A and Asthma. I am not blood raciest or spoiled brat. I have have no ill will against you three at the moment, I may be ill but, give me a reason and I'll be your worse nightmare."

 

"L-little r-raven is that you?"

Tears that had once dried filled my eyes as I turned around to see my meadow bird standing there with wide eyes and hopeful smile. Trampling him a hug, I cried in his chest.

"Your here! I-I've missed you so much!"

My yell was muffled in his robes. His hand found its way into my hair as he shushed me.

"Who are you? My cousin seems to know you."

I wiped my tears away as looking over at them. Everyone's attention was on me. Lark doesn't know!

"Play along"

Lark nods in response and I turn fully to them.

"T-this is Lark Zoran, he's a Half-blood that used to take care of me when my parents weren't around. He helped me through my conduction when I needed it most."

Draco smirked at me, knowing exactly what our relationship is. Harry and his red headed friend looked like they saw a piano sprouting legs, arms, and wings twerking. The bookworm squealed and whispers

"Sooo cute!"

Blushing deep red and hiding in Larks chest, I whined.

"And during that time, I claimed this little raven for myself."

Lark added as licking my ear lobe and pinning me tighter to him. 

"Don't worry Draco, I'll take good care of your cousin."

And with that he picked me up bridal style and walked inside.

"Oh, I have no worries. Have fun you two!"

I hear Draco's response in the background as, Lark growls possessively in my ear.

"Now listen to me, my little nevermore, you will not leave my side for the entire time we are here. I'm not allowing you to go anywhere without me."

Lark orders as we catch up to the first years. Nodding against his chest I Whisper

"My wings are broken."

Lark stiffens and nuzzled my neck.

"Sh my raven, it's okay. I'll see what I can do to help them."

The doors open and we walk inside .

Everyone was looking at us weirdly, even the teachers. I guess it's not normal for someone to carry another everywhere. Blushing brightly, I hide in Larks robes causing a low possessive growl to vibrate through Lark. Only I could hear it thankfully.

"Sorry we got separated from the first years!" 

Lark yells as holding me tighter. Dumbledore chuckles as Lark finished and said cheerfully.

"You must be Lark Zoran and James Gaunt! Everyone, James has a condition that caused him to start school late and Lark here is his protector of sorts. Do come up boys!"

Lark walks up and sits me on the stool, not leaving my side. The hat covers my eyes as it plops on my head.

Interesting

Interesting

Please put down your walls.

Hello. I guess I could if you promise me you can not tell anyone about my memories.

Oh I see, yes of course

Now lets see...........

Dear Merlin! Your quite the puzzle Samuel. 

The only time you really show your self is when your with Lark.

Very Hufflepuff I think. 

What do we have here, bit of Slytherin as well.

No wait that's the curses on your neck.

Ravenclaw is shown in the double crossing plan you have but, not much is shown here.

Gryffindor is absolutely out of the question,

seeing you seem to keep a level head

and not much of bravery in your actions.

Yes Hufflepuff would be best.

"Hufflepuff!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Knew It!"

Lark muttered as chuckling slightly then turns to Dumbledore,

"Professor, I would like to suggest James stays with me, in whatever house I get into. It's for a heath hazard seeing how bad his condition is. He could easily bruise himself in day to day actions and without my supervision he may come close to death."

"I believe your suggestion is quite reasonable, but he will still be counted as a Hufflepuff."

Dumbledore agrees and Lark sits on the stool with me on his lap. The hat chuckles after a few seconds and mutters, 

How Slytherin of you Lark.

"Slytherin!!!"

Lark pulls off the hat and picks me up. No one claps but, stare in shock as Lark sits at the green bannered table with me on his lap.


End file.
